


Tus manos que atrapan, que atraen

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: 5 Times, Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Las manos de Wild Tiger no deberían atraer su atención como si él fuera una polilla y ellas un fuego figurativo capaz de dejar una marca en él o incluso de acabar con su existencia.
Relationships: Kaburagi T. Kotetsu/Yuri Petrov
Kudos: 4





	Tus manos que atrapan, que atraen

**1.**

La mano frente a él no tiene ningún significado oculto, ni ninguna doble intención.

Es un acto reflejo, de hecho, uno que, quizás, nace de la culpa de haber causado un pequeño accidente sin querer y es por eso que es ofrecida primero y solo unos segundos después Wild Tiger exclama.

—¡Su señoría!

Todo esto es irritante, estúpido, innecesario y Yuri se traga todo eso, se contiene de fulminar al héroe con la mirada e ignora esa mano extendida frente a él.

—Le recomiendo —dice Yuri mientras se pone de pie por sí mismo— que se fije por donde va.

Sus palabras son más cortantes de lo que deberían serlo, mas el mal humor de Yuri está justificado luego de que Wild Tiger se había estrellado contra él y lo había mandado al suelo, todo porque él héroe había doblado por una esquina corriendo y sin fijarse en nada.

Wild Tiger no retira su mano de inmediato, tal vez por la sorpresa ante la reacción de Yuri o porque había esperado que Yuri aceptase su ayuda; sin embargo, finalmente, mientras Yuri pasa sus propias manos por su traje en un intento de deshacer cualquier arruga causada por el accidente, se endereza y mueve sus brazos torpemente, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellos.

—Sí, claro —balbucea y lleva una de sus manos tras su propia nuca—. Lo siento. Bunny siempre se queja cuando lo hago esperar, así que estaba de afán y... bueno...

Es irritante, mas Yuri se contiene de reprenderlo por ello, no queriendo prolongar este desafortunado encuentro coincidencial más de lo necesario. De hecho, llevarlo a su fin es la mejor opción y Yuri sabe como hacerlo.

—¿Su compañero todavía lo está esperando?

El sobresalto de Wild Tiger es visible. El héroe incluso maldice por lo bajo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lo siento —repite y tras unos segundos de titubeo reanuda su camino, pero en vez de obedecer y fijarse por donde va, decide caminar con lentitud hacia atrás para ver a Yuri mientras lo hace—. Tendré más cuidado. Y... ¿que tenga un buen día?

—Igualmente.

Es fácil mover su cabeza en un último gesto de despedida y partir, queriendo dejar en el olvido la poca elocuencia de Wild Tiger y la molestia que le causa.

Eso sería más fácil, sin embargo, si no sintiera la mirada de Wild Tiger todavía fija en él, algo que no debería ocurrir en primer lugar.

¿No se suponía que tenía afán? ¿No debería desaparecer por el otro corredor y dejarlo en paz?

Yuri gira un poco su cabeza para verlo por encima de su hombro y Wild Tiger lo nota, agita su mano para despedirse una vez más y finalmente dobla por la otra esquina del corredor y desaparece.

Es un alivio el haberse librado de él, pero, por alguna razón, el encuentro queda grabado en su mente y él le da vueltas y vueltas aun cuando eso es lo último que quiere y al día siguiente, cuando despierta tras una noche en la que no durmió mucho, lo último que recuerda de sus sueños es verse de regreso en aquel pasillo estirando su mano para aceptar la de Wild Tiger.

* * *

**2.**

La próxima vez que ve a Wild Tiger hay menos coincidencias de por medio y más predecibilidad.

Yuri había calculado los riesgos cuando había decidido perseguir a ese criminal a pesar de que HERO TV ya había enviado a los héroes tras él. 

Intervenir significaba aparecer frente a las cámaras y tener que lidiar con los héroes, pero bien podría ser su única oportunidad de castigar a ese pecador debido a su propia agenda y a las altas posibilidades de que el hombre fuese extraditado debido a que no había sido Sternbild donde había cometido sus crímenes.

Siendo así, la decisión había sido fácil.

Ahora, sin embargo, Yuri se pregunta si realmente está haciendo lo correcto y no porque dude de su propia justicia, no, sino por la presencia de Wild Tiger.

El que el héroe se interponga no es nada nuevo, pero el que sea más que un estorbo en el camino de su justicia sí lo es.

Wild Tiger rompe su concentración, impidiéndole seguir el rastro del pecador como debería. En vez de eso, Yuri se encuentra a sí mismo enfocándose en Wild Tiger y no porque necesite hacerlo para poder evitar ser capturado.

Cada acción de Wild Tiger es una distracción que Yuri no puede justificar.

Su voz y sus no realmente ingeniosas palabras pisan sus talones como Wild Tiger no puede hacerlo con sus torpes intentos impulsados solo por su traje, ya que Wild Tiger no ha usado sus poderes.

Sus gestos y el que parezca dispuesto a ser una barrera humana entre Yuri y su blanco le roban el aliento y avivan sus llamas, pues alguien como Wild Tiger no debería estar dispuesto a morir por proteger a tal basura.

Y sus manos...

Los poderes de Yuri pueden ser la llama más fuerte y brillante, capaz de capturar la atención de todos los presentes y de aterrorizarlos, de iluminar la noche más oscura y de destruir todo a su paso. No hay forma de que él sea la figurativa polilla que se acerca demasiado a su perdición, mareado por lo radiante del fuego figurativo frente a él e incapaz de no acercarse a éste, mas justo eso es lo que hace.

Podría dejar al héroe atrás, podría evitarlo, mas lo enfrenta, se detiene lo suficiente para que Wild Tiger se acerque y una y otra vez y ve esas manos extendidas hacia él.

Sin duda el héroe está optando por ello y no por usar sus cables debido a la cercanía que Yuri le ha permitido, mas la pregunta es: ¿qué pasará si logra tocarlo?

Debería ser obvio que el héroe querrá atraparlo y arrestarlo, mas lo que Yuri ve en la sombra de esos largos dedos no es el hierro de unas esposas. Lo que sí ve es una oscuridad que le impide ver más allá; lo que percibe es una presión capaz de ahogarlo; lo que siente es la fuerza que esas manos ocultan.

Wild Tiger podría activar sus poderes en el momento justo, quizás por accidente, y hacerlo pedazos...

Un fuerte ruido deja los oídos de Yuri zumbando y en ese mismo instante nota que Wild Tiger está justo ahí y una de sus manos lo empuja y no al borde de la azotea en la que están, sino solo unos metros más allá del lugar en el que había estado.

Pensar que eso lo hizo el mismo héroe cuyas destrucciones en la última temporada superaron sus capturas...

Entender lo ocurrido le toma un segundo más, el suficiente para activar sus poderes y apartarse por sí solo del camino de una segunda bala.

El pecador parece haber decidido cuidarse a si mismo eliminando la mayor amenaza en su contra, quizás creyéndose capaz de escapar de los héroes, mas no de la condena de Lunatic.

Y Wild Tiger, ingenuo como siempre, optó por usar su mísero minuto de poder para proteger a Yuri en vez de capturarlo.

—Si cayera, detendría mi caída —dice, apenas notando que lo está haciendo en voz alta cuando Wild Tiger se gira hacia él súbitamente, ignorando el alboroto cercano que indica que los demás héroes se están encargando de atrapar al criminal.

Wild Tiger bufa.

—Obviamente.

Las manos de Wild Tiger están cubiertas por su traje y están a sus costados, no extendidas hacia Yuri, mas Yuri puede imaginarlas ahora como algo diferente al castigo que podrían ser y sus propios dedos cosquillean con el deseo de probar si realmente es así.

Ahora está pensando como un verdadero lunático, decide Yuri y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se impulsa por el aire tan rápido como puede, dejando todo atrás.

Wild Tiger no lo persigue, quizás aceptando que sus poderes no duran lo suficiente para conseguir algo ahora que ya desperdició unos preciados segundos salvándolo.

Aun así, Yuri imagina sus manos cerca, cargadas de más preguntas que de la certeza del dolor que podrían causar.

* * *

**3.**

Los apretones de manos son una desagradable obligación social que siempre se presenta en las muchas reuniones y fiestas relacionadas con HERO TV.

Yuri ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha tenido que tragarse cualquier disgusto e irritación para sonreír y ofrecer su mano, concentrándose en no usar mucha fuerza, ni muy poca.

Estos hombres verían en cualquier gesto de debilidad una oportunidad y en cualquier señal de fuerza un motivo de sospecha, al fin de cuentas, y él necesita mantener una imagen que no cause mayor interés, pues no le conviene ser visto como alguien a quien se le pueden pedir favores poco éticos, ni como alguien que debe ser remplazado por alguien que no sea un potencial obstáculo.

A veces, sin embargo, mantener su máscara de afabilidad no es fácil.

Aunque no sean el blanco de Lunatic, muchos de esos hombres son corruptos, interesados solo en ellos mismos y están dispuestos a hacer la vista gorda a cambio de verse beneficiados, aun si eso significa permitir crímenes peores que la parcialidad reinante.

¿Cuántas veces no ha escuchado esos susurros mal disimulados sobre Albert Maverick y el que aquel hombre había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido a HERO TV desde su creación?

Ellos piensan en porcentajes, en los números de sus cuentas bancarias e ignoran el bien y el mal que realmente ocurre en el mundo.

Pero hay un reto mayor que desear (mientras los saluda con una sonrisa falsa y una sensación de nausea en su estómago) que llegue el momento en el que ellos reciban el castigo que merecen: los héroes.

Su cargo le permite evitar pasar más tiempo del necesario con ellos e intercambiar más que un gesto de saludo en esas reuniones sociales, pues él tiene la obligación de mantener su distancia y los representantes de cada compañía están más interesados en que los héroes se encarguen de dar una buena imagen frente a actuales y posibles futuros patrocinadores.

Hay excepciones, claro, como darle la bienvenida a un nuevo héroe o casos como este, en el que algún ignorante se inmiscuye y perturba la ya de por sí desagradable rutina, convirtiéndola en algo peor.

—Es un gusto conocerlo —parlotea el nuevo CEO de Apollon Media con una sonrisa amplia y exagerada, como si quisiera esconder tras ella el nerviosismo de estar en una nueva posición y el que sus dos predecesores hayan dejado una marca negra en la historia de la compañía. Él quiere borrar eso, dejar ahora su nombre y por eso está haciendo algo tan innecesario como no limitarse a presentarse—. Y ya los conoce, claro —continúa, señalando a los dos héroes junto a él mientras Alexander Lloyds, el encargado de iniciar las introducciones, se remueve incómodo tras el CEO—, pero no está de más. Ellos son nuestros héroes, Barnaby y Tiger.

Wild Tiger demuestra ser más consciente de la situación y hace una mueca que no puede ser llamada una sonrisa al tiempo que lleva una mano tras su nuca y mueve su cabeza con torpeza.

Brooks, sin embargo, toma posesión de su papel y da un paso adelante, ofreciendo su mano a la vez que sonríe con perfecta cordialidad.

—Es un gusto verlo, su señoría.

Sus palabras son superficiales y por eso mismo Yuri puede replicar el gesto, actuando de manera mecánica y ansiando poder alejarse de todos estos tontos.

—Y fuera de la corte, por variar —ríe Wild Tiger, su broma carente de fuerza y causando que Lloyds se aclare su garganta y que, sin ninguna sutileza, empuje a Wild Tiger hacia adelante en el mismo instante en el que Brooks y Yuri acaban con el breve apretón.

El que Wild Tiger no se atenga a su papel no es algo nuevo y los segundos que siguen, en los que nadie dice nada y el héroe recupera el equilibrio, mira a Yuri a los ojos y luego dirige su atención a la mano derecha de Yuri, remarcan su titubeo.

Sería más fácil si Wild Tiger fuese tan hipócrita como muchos, si sus intenciones estuviesen tan cargadas de interés o de indiferencia como la mayoría y si, pasado un incómodo momento, no extendiese su mano hacia él.

Siendo Wild Tiger como es, el hecho de que nada de esto significa algo no es fácil de ignorar y Yuri siente su cicatriz palpitar de tal forma que tiene que apretar sus dientes para no soltar un quejido de dolor.

Si tan solo este necio no estuviese ahí y Yuri pudiese acabar con esto sin mayores incidentes y abandonar la fiesta antes de que la cantidad de alcohol consumida por los presentes haga de todo algo más desagradable de lo que ya es…

Pero Yuri no ha llegado a donde está, ni ha logrado mantener las apariencias por años, permitiendo que un simple gesto lo afecte y destruya todas sus máscaras.

—Wild Tiger —pronuncia en un tono neutro, dejando en el fondo de su mente los ecos de los gritos que él soltó en el pasado mientras acepta el apretón.

El mundo no explota en ese instante. No hay llamas, no hay dolor, no hay nuevos gritos, solo hay algo firme pero no atrapante, algo cálido que simplemente recibe su mano.

Y tiene sentido que así sea, pues solo se trata de un apretón de manos sin significado alguno.

Pese a eso, Yuri observa la mano de Wild Tiger por un instante y solo tardíamente recuerda sonreír y soltarlo.

—Su señoría —dice Wild Tiger a última hora, luciendo confundido y también curioso, si Yuri juzga por la forma en la que el héroe lo examina con su vista.

El peligro que eso puede acarrear basta para que Yuri finalmente reaccione y haga lo que debe: excusarse y alejarse del héroe, ignorando el que la creciente distancia no basta para que deje de percibir el peso de la mirada de Wild Tiger, ni para que deje de sentir el recuerdo fantasma de la solidez de la mano del héroe.

* * *

**4.**

Tener a Wild Tiger cerca es irritante.

Es porque se trata de un héroe, se dice Yuri al comienzo, mas luego culpa a la personalidad de Wild Tiger mismo. Él es ruidoso, poco elocuente, torpe y se mueve como si estuviese a punto de estirar su mano hacia él por cualquier razón.

La primera es saludarlo, como si lo creyese necesario pese a no estar en ninguna reunión y sí en una auditoría, una nueva obligación más de Yuri que involucra revisar la actuación de cada héroe durante la temporada y entrevistarlos para examinar más a fondo algunas de sus decisiones.

Yuri esquiva ese apretón de manos apartando su vista, fingiendo no haberlo notado, e indicándole al héroe que tome asiento.

La segunda y la tercera son sucesivas y una es consecuencia de la otra. Wild Tiger, con una mueca descontenta, simplemente estira su mano para agarrar un documento que tiene que firmar cuando Yuri intenta entregárselo, y Yuri se tensa y contiene su respiración y luego suspira con hastío cuando, con su codo, Wild Tiger tumba varios de los objetos (archivos, bolígrafos y varios clips) que habían estado en la mesa que los separa incluso antes de tomarlo.

—Lo siento —balbucea, abandonando la silla para agacharse y recoger todo rápidamente—. No se rompió nada. Solo déjeme...

Y luego, en vez de hacer lo lógico y poner todo de nuevo sobre la mesa,le ofrece los objetos.

—Esto es todo, creo. Al menos no veo nada más...

Yuri no escucha el resto de tonterías de Wild Tiger, su atención puesta en sus manos y no en lo que tiene en ellas y solo pasados unos segundos logra decir:  
—En ese caso, ¿podemos continuar? —Yuri señala el espacio entre ellos en lugar de aceptar nada y Wild Tiger comprende y coloca los objetos en el lugar indicado, tras lo cual sí firma lo necesario y pasan al siguiente punto.

El que la auditoría de Wild Tiger tome más que las de todos los demás héroes juntos hace que las oportunidades de que Wild Tiger le ofrezca una mano sigan incrementando.

La cuarta involucra otro documento; la quinta, Wild Tiger moviéndose inquieto y haciendo un amague de agarrar algo de la mesa en el mismo instante en el que Yuri intenta lo mismo y la sexta, Wild Tiger recibiendo una taza de té que Yuri, cansado y necesitando un descanso que no está a punto de poder permitirse, decidió preparar para ambos.

Y Yuri sabe, pues no ha perdido su cordura, que nada de eso es una señal de algo. Wild Tiger simplemente no ve ninguna razón para mantener una distancia mayor y Yuri mismo no tiene ningún motivo real para verse afectado por algo tan simple.

Esto es ridículo.

Exhausto, Yuri termina recostándose por completo contra el espaldar de su asiento y suspira al tiempo que pasa una mano por su propio cabello.

Ese es un error y Yuri lo nota un segundo después, cuando se percata de que el movimiento atrajo la atención de Wild Tiger, quien deja a medias la última firma que tiene que hacer y le sonríe.

—Lo entiendo —dice con una simpatía carente de sentido—. Ha sido un día largo.

Las últimas horas lo han sido, si Yuri pretende ser preciso, mas no tiene intención alguna de darle el crédito de ello a Wild Tiger.

—Un poco.

—Supongo que tengo parte de la culpa —dice Wild Tiger, para su sorpresa, luciendo avergonzado—. Bunny me dijo que su auditoría no fue tan larga y dudo que usted no haya sido tan minucioso con él...

El que Wild Tiger esté consciente de eso es tan desconcertante que Yuri no consigue pronunciar palabra alguna, ya sea para aprovechar para reprender al héroe por todos los problemas que causa o para mentir y restarle importancia al asunto.

Su silencio pasmado parece ser suficiente respuesta para Wild Tiger, quien ríe sin sonar alegre al tiempo que aparta su mirada y mueve una mano (la misma en la que todavía sostiene el bolígrafo) frente a sí mismo en un ademán sin sentido que atrapa la atención de Yuri en contra de su propia voluntad. Ya es un hábito fijarse en sus manos y Yuri no lo puede justificar como algo nacido de la necesidad de protegerse de las acciones del impredecible héroe.

—Al menos terminé de tercero esta temporada a pesar de todo, así que no lo hice trabajar sin razón, ¿no? —balbucea el héroe, gesticulando sin ningún motivo—. No que los puntos lo sean todo, pero creo que pude hacer una diferencia y se vio y...

—Wild Tiger —interrumpe Yuri pese a no tener nada preparado para expresar y Wild Tiger de inmediato se calla, creando una nueva pausa poco natural y que se transforma en incómoda con el paso de los segundos. Al menos hay algo pendiente, recuerda Yuri finalmente gracias a que su atención continúa en las manos de Wild Tiger, quien no ha soltado el objeto que podría concluir todo—. Esa es la última firma necesaria.

—Oh —musita Wild Tiger y dirige su vista hacia la hoja de papel en la que está impreso el resumen de la auditoría y la conclusión de esta, además de la aceptación de ambas partes, héroe y representante del departamento de justicia—. Oh, cierto.

El que Wild Tiger se calle y termine de firmarlo es un alivio que no dura mucho, pues un momento después le ofrece el bolígrafo a Yuri para que él también lo firme.

Es algo casual, al punto de que Yuri, en su agotamiento, lo acepta sin pensarlo en lugar de señalar que tiene otros a su disposición.

Ese es un error.

Los dedos de ambos se rozan por un instante y eso basta para que Yuri sienta una corriente de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Es un sin sentido que algo tan pequeño le cause una reacción tan fuerte y que Yuri apenas logra disimular inclinando su cabeza y tomando el último documento para firmarlo sin ningún cuidado, solo queriendo que Wild Tiger se aleje antes de que... ¿qué?

Está siento irracional, Yuri lo sabe, y por eso mismo se esfuerza en respirar pausadamente y recomponerse lo suficiente para dedicarle a Wild Tiger una sonrisa de cortesía.

—Eso es todo —anuncia como toda la calma que no siente y comienza a reunir todas las copias físicas en una sola carpeta.

Wild Tiger no se pone de pie.

—Por ahora.

El que Wild Tiger siga ahí es un interrogante del que Yuri no quiere buscar una respuesta y una molestia de la que sí desea deshacerse, por lo que, pasado un corto momento lleno de un silencio expectante, mira al héroe a los ojos y dice:  
—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—Bueno... —Wild Tiger, como siempre luciendo incapaz de estar quieto, masajea su propia nuca—. En realidad me estaba preguntando si hay algo en lo que pueda darle una mano...

La elección de palabras de Wild Tiger es peor que el ofrecimiento mismo y Yuri tiene que cerrar sus ojos y masajear su temple (un gesto que normalmente no se permite frente a otros) mientras busca cómo responder eso sin imaginar las manos del héroe extendiéndose hacia él.

—¿Un masaje?

Wild Tiger es un experto en hacer todo peor. Es un milagro el que no ha perdido el control y hecho la oficina arder, pues parece que no necesita ver las manos de Wild Tiger para que el fantasma de un toque que no permitirá lo haga estremecerse y su mente se nuble de tal forma que hablar se siente como un imposible.

Es necesario, sin embargo, y Yuri se obliga a enfocar su mirada en el héroe de nuevo y a pronunciar un rechazo que debería haber dicho antes de que Wild Tiger sugiriese mayores estupideces.

—Preferiría terminar mi trabajo por hoy.

Y eso no es lo suficientemente directo, no es un claro no, no es una represalia por ofrecimientos poco apropiados sean una broma o no.

—Sí, se nota que necesita descansar. ¿Puedo conseguir un taxi para usted?

Es un consuelo que no esté proponiéndose a sí mismo como chofer, pues Yuri no cree poder lidiar con la presencia del héroe por más tiempo, ni es capaz de crear excusas educadas que acaben con esta reunión

—No es necesario.

La insistencia de Wild Tiger no hace presencia una vez más y al fin Wild Tiger se pone de pie y se despide como si no supiera cómo hacerlo, mostrándose torpe con sus ademanes y titubeando antes de abandonar la oficina.

Que Yuri lo observe fijamente hasta el último momento es algo que hace inconscientemente y de lo que se arrepiente apenas se queda solo, pues la imagen de Wild Tiger parece quedar grabada en su memoria al punto de que el fantasma del pasado que no deja de perseguirlo se convierte en una sombra lejana y Wild Tiger se transforma en la figurativa luz que la mantiene así, quemándolo en el proceso con su sola cercanía.

* * *

**5.**

Dejar que alguien se acerque es una mala idea.

Hay muchas razones para eso, sin importar si está vistiendo un traje de paño y dando sentencias apoyadas por la ley o vistiendo la máscara de Lunatic para luchar por su justicia, y ellas se incrementan cuando es Wild Tiger quien está cerca.

Si de día, con sonrisas incómodas, gestos torpes y palabras poco elocuentes el héroe consigue perturbar su mente; de noche, mientras ambos visten máscaras y hacen más que actuar para un público ignorante, es peor.

Su sola presencia en el lugar consigue acelerar sus latidos aun antes de que intercambien un solo ataque y verlo aproximarse lo hace titubear por un segundo, un error fatal que lo lleva a terminar con un cable apretando su muñeca.

—No pienses que vas a escapar esta vez, cara de guante.

Es más la voz del héroe que el dolor en su brazo lo que lo lleva a reaccionar y Yuri quema el cable, pero no con suficiente presteza, pues el héroe ya está ahí, tan cerca que una de sus manos parece capaz de tapar la luna que brilla sobre ellos.

Tiene que huir.

Yuri lo sabe, mas no se impulsa con sus llamas. Aunque bloquear con sus llamas el puño de Wild Tiger no es su única opción, es justo lo que hace y consigue atraparse a sí mismo con ello, probando una y otra vez el peligro de esas manos que buscan atraparlo.

Puede sentir sus roces como si el delgado pero resistente material de su traje no se interpusiera, puede percibir la fuerza en esos golpes que no logra bloquear por completo, puede notar el palpitar de dolor en su cicatriz y en esos lugares en los que las manos de Wild Tiger conectan un ataque que no es suficiente para detenerlo de manera temporal o permanente. Tiene que acabar con eso.

—Llegará el día en el que ese pecador escuchará la voz de Tánatos —anuncia Yuri, actuando para las cámaras y queriendo distraer a Wild Tiger y en lo segundo no tiene ningún éxito, por el contrario.

Sus palabras parecen ser usadas como una señal y Wild Tiger activa sus poderes, cerrando la poca distancia que Yuri había conseguido crear y cerrando una de sus manos en su antebrazo derecho.

—Te tengo.

El agarre es doloroso aun cuando el héroe no aplica más presión de la necesaria y no se debilita ante los intentos de Yuri de golpearlo con su mano libre. Sus llamas son su única verdadera arma, más útil a distancia, al menos si no quiere salir lastimado y por eso está claro que, sin importar lo que haga, pagará alguna consecuencia por la cercanía que permitió.

—No. 

Yuri aviva sus llamas y las dirige a esa mano, concentrándolas al punto de crear una llamarada enceguecedora y obtiene con ello lo que busca: libertad.

Wild Tiger lo suelta en lo que sin duda es un acto reflejo, ya que los guantes de su traje deberían al menos mitigar el daño y Yuri aprovecha para impulsarse lejos, sin preocuparse por los demás héroes carentes de la determinación necesaria para entrometerse como Wild Tiger lo hace e ignorando la punzada de dolor en su propio brazo.

No importa que su propio traje no haya resistido y que él mismo haya resultado quemado; solo tiene que alejarse tanto como es posible antes de que esas manos vuelvan a alcanzarlo.

Solo es más tarde, una vez está en la seguridad del sótano de su hogar, que examina su brazo y siente deseos de reír, histérico, ante lo que cruzó por su mente previamente.

Claro que no hay ninguna herida, por mucho que haya percibido el calor de sus llamas y el daño en su traje es mínimo, tal como debería ser debido al material de este.

Por supuesto que su encuentro con Wild Tiger no dejó una marca en él.

Es una suerte el ya estar sentado; de lo contrario, Yuri está seguro de que habría caído sin remedio y sin razón. Su respiración está acelerada, tal como su corazón y aunque Yuri presiona una mano contra su propio rostro, esta vez no es porque su cicatriz esté palpitando dolorosamente.

No, esta vez se trata de algo diferente, causado por algo que no alcanzó su piel, pero sí algo en lo más profundo de su ser, abrumándolo al punto de que la sensación eclipsa todo a su alrededor.

Yuri no piensa, deja caer su mano solo para llevarla a otra parte de su cuerpo y se entrega a lo que ahora parece ser un inevitable. Con sus rápidos latidos impidiéndole oír sus propios gemidos, Yuri se encarga de una necesidad que no debería sentir tras experimentar brevemente un toque carente de significado.

Ridículo, piensa Yuri con amargura una vez termina, una de sus manos sucia con la evidencia de su propia humillación y su respiración agitada y ruidosa en el espacio cerrado en el que está.

Esto no se repetirá, se dice a sí mismo mientras se limpia y se cambia y guarda todos los implementos que usa como Lunatic y aunque esa noche sueña (como ya lo ha hecho antes) con las manos del héroe, al despertar se propone a olvidarlas e impedir que sigan dejando en él algo que, sin siquiera dejar un trazo visible a su paso, puede rivalizar con la cicatriz que ha cargado consigo por años.


End file.
